The Way It Is
by iluvfriendsus
Summary: A Carby future fic


This is my first time writing a Carby fic, so hopefully it won't be too bad of a read for you.  I don't own any of the characters from ER; this story is solely for the purpose of entertainment.

The Way It Is         

John Truman Carter IV skipped off the school bus and ran around the office building to the door marked, "John Carter, M.D."  He threw his backpack off his shoulder with a thud.

            Patsy, the receptionist smiled at him, "Hello, J.T., how was school today?"

            J.T. came over to her desk and pulled himself onto the stool.  "It was okay." He grabbed a sucker from the bowl off her desk and ripped the wrapper off before popping it into his mouth.  "I don't like second grade, though."

            Patsy chuckled, "Why ever not?"

            "It's too hard.  We only get one recess and we always have homework. Where's my Mommy?"

            "She's helping your Dad with a patient.  Why don't you move your backpack from out of the front of the doorway and go back to the family room and wait for her."

            "Nah.  I'd rather wait here with you." He flashed her his cutest cheeky grin, "I can answer the phones."

            "I think I can handle that job, Mr. Carter.  You can stay out here but you have to move your backpack, otherwise the next patient may trip over it." J.T. sighed and reluctantly got up and hauled his backpack over to his chair and slung it on the floor.

            Abby Carter opened the door from the back of the office to the reception area, "Patsy has- oh, there he is. J.T. you know you're supposed to come back to the family room and start your homework when you get off the bus."

            "But Mom," he said, "Can't I just sit out here with Patsy? It's so much more fun." He flashed her his puppy eyes, and Abby caved just like she always did with his Dad.

            "Yes, for a little while, but when your Aunt gets here with your brother and sister, you have to come back here."

            "Okay Mom." Abby walked over to him and kissed the top of his head, "Be good, young man."

            "Mom," he groaned, "Do you have to be so gross with the kissy stuff.  I'm seven you know, I can handle it."  Abby chuckled at him and made her way back into the hallway where all the patient rooms were.  

            She found John in the first room talking to a little boy who was about to get a shot.  She just stood in the doorway and watched him. God, he was handsome.  He was handsome, and loving, and gentle. She never once regretted marrying him or having his children.  A year after they got married, John resigned his job at County General and spent part of his fortune, opening up this office.  When Abby found out she was pregnant with J.T. she resigned the ER also, and came to work for John in his office as his Nurse.  It was perfect.  They had a large room in the back dubbed the family room where the kids stayed during the days they had to come to the office.  Sometimes John and Abby would sneak back there and steal a kiss or two, or take a nap in between patients.

            Her husband emerged from the room and interrupted her thoughts, he touched her lightly on the shoulder, and "He needs an MMR."  He kissed her quickly on the forehead and opened the door to the next room.

            Several minutes later, Susan came into the office with the other two Carter children four year-old Eli and one year-old Lesley in tow.  J.T. ran to her, "Aunt Susan!!"  He threw his arms around her.

            Susan laughed and hugged him back, "Can we go get some ice cream?"

            "Nice try sport." He heard Abby's voice behind him, "What did I say you needed to do when your Aunt got here?"

            J.T. sighed, "I'm going. I'm going." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and trudged off drearily through the waiting room door towards the family room.  Susan and Abby watched him leave and laughed, "He's quite the character."

            "Yeah, he's just like his Dad.  He likes to get his own way.  We couldn't have picked a better one to bear his father's name." Abby smiled, she loved that about her oldest son.  He was so much like John and she loved him like that.  She scooped Lesley up into her arms and tousled Eli's hair, "Were these two good?"           

            Susan smiled, "Little angels as always.  They wore Luka out though, he's passed out in the car."

            Abby laughed, "Yeah, they have that effect on people. Trust me I know." She hugged Susan, "Thank you so much for taking them for the day. It was nice to have a break."

            "Anytime." Susan said, "We loved having them.  They're so beautiful Abby, you and Carter are so blessed.  I better go," she said quickly changing the subject trying to hide the pain in her voice, "Luka will want to get something to eat."

            "Bye Susan and thanks again." Abby chose to just let her friend go and watched sadly as Susan went back to her car.  Luka and Susan had been trying for years to have a baby, with no success.  It didn't seem fair that two people so wonderful were left childless.  Hell, she and Carter hadn't tried for any of their kids really except for Elijah.  Not that she would trade any of them necessarily, it was just that they hadn't intended on becoming pregnant three times.  She hugged Lesley who was still waiting patiently in her arms, "Let's go see J.T." An unpleasant odor filled her nostrils, "Actually, let's go change your diaper and then go find J.T." 

Later that evening…

            Life that night at the Carter home was a little hectic.  J.T. was crabby from his long day at school, Elijah didn't like his dinner, and Lesley cried all night.  John was exhausted because his patient load had been higher than normal and Abby was frustrated with the whole lot of them.

            After what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few hours all three of the kids were fed, bathed, and tucked into dreamland.  Abby joined Carter on the couch where he was half asleep. She touched his leg, "John, darling, why you don't go to bed?"

            John smiled weakly at her, "What? And miss sitting next to you. Are you kidding?" He sat up and scooted as close to her as he could and put his arm around her.  "These are the moments I live for every day. You and me alone in the quiet of the house, exhausted but deliriously happy because we are in love." He kissed her gently.

            "There's a movie on do you want to watch it?"

            "Sounds good." He snuggled down into her and they started watching the movie.  It didn't take John long, however, to lose interest in the movie.  His wife smelled so wonderful and she was sitting so close to him that his manly instincts took over. He began to run his hands through her hair, "Hey Abby."

            "Shh John, the good part is coming up." She shushed him and kept watching the movie.  John ignored her and began to trail light kisses down her neck, Abby tried hard to keep her mind on the movie, but it was becoming increasingly difficult, as his kisses grew more intense.     

            John whispered into her ear, "I'm going to take you right here on this couch." He kissed her with longing and began to unbutton her shirt.

            "John, one of the kids could wake up and walk out and catch us."

            "That's what makes it so exciting." She quickly forgot about the kids, as he continued to ravage her body with his affections.

            In the middle of their lovemaking John's pager went off, "Dam nit!" he murmured frustrated.  Abby sighed as he got up and walked over to the phone, "This is Dr. Carter, uh-huh, okay I'll be there as fast as I can."

            Abby groaned and began to get dressed.  Sometimes being married to a Doctor sucked.  John came over to her and rubbed his hand down her check, "Mrs. Martin is about to deliver. I have to go. I'm sorry."

            She looked longingly at him, "Me too."

            "I love you."

            "I love you, too.  I don't know how long I'll be so don't wait up." With that said he left.  Abby sat on the couch for a few minutes and finally just decided to go to bed.  A few hours later she was awoke with a start by Lesley's screaming.  She shot out of bed and ran into the baby's room.  She flicked on the light and picked Lesley up into her arms trying to comfort her.  "Shit, she's burning up." Abby carried her into the bathroom and got the thermometer.  She waited impatiently for the beeping and said more curses when she saw the reading on it "104, shit."  She tried hard to remain the calm nurse and follow all the advice she would give her patients. She went into the kitchen and ran some cool water into Lesley's little bathtub.  She set the screaming infant down into it and started sponging, talking quietly to her, trying to soothe both the fever and the crying.

            J.T. padded out into the room followed closely by Eli, "What's wrong with Lesley Mommy?" he asked.

            "She's not feeling good. You boys go back to bed okay?"

            "We can't sleep with that screaming."

            "Okay, then lay down on the couch.  But I need you to be quiet."

            "I want Daddy." Eli whimpered.

            "I want your Daddy too." Abby said softly, She would feel so much better if he were her to tell her that was everything was going to be fine.  But as she stood in the kitchen, watching her daughter burning up with fever she was so afraid it was hard to breathe.  


End file.
